digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Characters in Digimon Expanded Universe By Morgan Kingsley
The following is a cast list of the characters that have appeared in the fanfic series Digimon Expanded Universe by Morgan Kingsley. Next to each name is a detailed description of the character and what they do in the story. WARNING: SPOILERS! Davis Smith / Motomiya: The only character to appear in pretty much every continuity of the Digimon Expanded Universe. He is seen as being a young man confused by his past so he starts writing everything down from the moment he was born to the time where his writing starts. We see that he was born in the year 1853 and his mother died right at birth. His father was forced to raise him. When he was young he made six friends, the most notable two being Butch and Tina. He and Tina made a world. The digital world. The Civil War starts and Tina dies in it, leaving Davis to leave the world to himself. Three years later, one year after the war ended, Daemon shows up and takes Davis on to kill him. After a three year long war of sorts, several friends being made and several people dying almost soon as they showed up, Daemon is defeated and Davis eventually marries and has a son. His name is Patrick. Over the course of the next several decades, he saved the digital world many times and got several more wives and children, although none living even a fifth of Patrick's death age. Some of the things he did in the digital world were free their government, saved the church system, destroyed their version of the illuminati, and destroyed a bunch of evil over lords. In the 1930-40s, he is shown as a old man who can't do anything. By now all his wives and children aside from Patrick are dead. He runs off and travels the world despite his old age and almost all of his younger life friends and family being dead. The tamers happen in this times In the 60s, the frontier group is saving his world while he is getting close to expecting death and can't really do anything to help, although Patrick is still alive as well, despite both being really old now. In the 70s, he goes missing from the digital world standards because he reset himself technically when he decided to make himself a "baby" by changing his looks and giving himself to a new family by placing him on a door step in that decade. In this "new life" he meets some new people. Such as Yolei, whom he falls in love with even though he is like 133 and she is like 7. He becomes friends with T.K. and is almost completely in the life set of just a young ish child/teen. In the first season, he is T.K.'s friend and pretends to hate Yolei to follow T.K., and is friends with Cody as well. He is also doing his life reflection at this time. He is into sports and kind of academics and he is learning of current digital world problems and Daemon's return. Which makes him involved in a secret way. It is also this time when he saves a twilight world. In second season, he is more publicly involved since he was chosen as a digidestined and is starting to admit the truth and his feelings to Yolei and things get more serious that way. He also gains the symbols of friendship and courage now. His friendships maintain still. In the 2018 future segments, his fate is still left to be decided. Although it is safe to assume he is alive. Harold "Lucas" Kevin Ichijouji Brown: The son of Ken and Susan and a important plot device for Ken's eventual fall into villainy and heroness once again. He was concieved in the year 1984, the day Ken's brother died over a police reported suicide. Ken went to Susan's, Sam's girlfriend, house and in their grief, they had sex with each other without protection and she got pregnant. He was born nine months later and Ken left him behind due to not wanting to be a father and wanting to live a normal life. One were he could be making more than seven thousand dollars a year as he was at that point. Four years later, Ken comes back to the childs life and decides that he wants to raise him. This was after he became the digimon emperor, took over the digital world, got over thrown and then became a good guy once again when he helped defeat Daemon with T.K. and some other people. Susan accepted his offer, feeling any baby boy should be able to get to know his father. Some things are later learned about his life in some anthology sections. Some of the things were that when he was seven years old, he got sent home one day in trouble for calling a girl a fat ass, since neither Ken nor Susan really sensor anything they said. When he was ten, he had the talk since Ken wanted him to know about the problems of teenage pregnancy and sex and protection as fast as possible. When he was fourteen years old, Susan thought that he was gay due to him making no advancements on girls. He later responded by saying that he just didn't want to be like his father. When he was sixteen, Ken let him drink his first shot of Scotch. This would later start an addiction that would last for a few years. He stayed in high school longer than any student in this series, graduating high school at twenty years old. Which is still better than Ken, who actually dropped out. This was because he was falling behind his credits his earlier years and had to recover big time. He got off his Scotch addiction seven months after graduating. He later had his own kid when he was twenty five years old, surpassing his father by eight years. In the 2018 part, he has a wife and his kid is about seven or so years old. He is also working a job as a police detective, and one of his first and biggest missions was pulling a 21 Jump Street style mission when he was twenty six that lasted a little over a year. He later had to do a similar job in college despite being regularly enrolled this time, and he later graduated college at twenty nine. His life after 2018 is unknown, as that is the furthest the story has gone as of yet. T.K. Shoida: The son of Kazu and Nancy. The younger half brother of Matt. He starts off in the story as sort of being the final wheel of the group. Somebody that nobody would take seriously due to his smaller height and slightly younger age (13 years, compared to the next youngest who was 14). He barely had any lines in the Devimon arc. This is later changed when a man with orange stripes on his cheek as the story described it showed up. He started to tell the group of some enemies and such and help them out on many of their battles. Gaining respect from each of the members of the group. It would later be learned that after he took the orange stripes off that this would be T.K. Category:Fan fiction